I Won’t Fall
by scrittoreitaliano
Summary: Addison and Mark’s lives take a turn in just one day.
1. chapter 1

**_Hi! This is going to be a weird take on the shooting... but it's not going to revolve much around the actual episode._**

Mark opened his eyes slowly and was met with the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. He smiled as he watched her chest rise and fall, almost rhythmically. In his eyes, she was just purely stunning. He took in the sight of her with a smile creeping up onto his face.

Her crimson hair laid in waves over her satin pillowcase. Her flawless face was unmoving and serene. Her long legs were tangled with his under the duvet cover. Her arms were placed, one protectively over her abdomen, and another under the pile of pillows. Her abdomen, though, was the most perfect part about her, as it held the couple's first child, and it had for around 5 months.

Mark saw her start to stir, and he placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. She smiled and allowed her eyes to flutter open.

"Good morning, babe." She said sweetly.

"Good morning, Red." He replied.

Addison giggled a bit, as she'd always loved when he called her 'Red'. It made her feel special.

Mark leaned in and kissed her again, this time on her perfect lips. She reciprocated, and he felt her grinning through the kiss.

"You're perfect." Mark said, "Did you know that?"

"Mmm I love you." She replied.

"I love you too." He said.

He gathered her arms up close to her chest, and pulled her body into his. They fit together perfectly. She grabbed his hand, and she placed it on her protruding belly.

"The little nugget is pretty restless right now." Addison said.

Mark immediately began to rub circles on her belly. He moved his head closer and began to talk to the baby.

"Hey, Nugget. Mommy said you've been moving a lot. I'm so proud of you, but make sure you don't give mommy a hard time."

Every time Mark said the word mommy, Addison got chills everywhere. It made everything so real to her.

She placed a sweet kiss on his lips, and rolled out of his embrace. Then, she swung her long, slender legs out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. Mark followed suit and brushed his teeth. She turned the shower on, and smirked at Mark.

"Come in with me." She said.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He replied with a smirk.

She pulled him into the shower and pressed herself against him, fusing their lips and bodies together.

Twenty minutes later, Mark was drying her off with a soft, white towel. She closed her eyes as his hands reached up and began to massage her shoulders.

"I love you, Mark." She said, smiling.

"I love you more, Addie."

"Not possible." She replied.

The pair got dressed. She put on a blue Marc Jacobs dress that framed her bump perfectly, and nude Kate Spade pumps, while Mark pulled on some scrubs and a pair of sneakers. Addison preferred to put her scrubs on at the hospital.

Today was just an ordinary day, and they never would've guessed that one of them would be fighting for their life at the end of it.


	2. chapter 2

Halfway through the day, Mark noticed one of the nurses looking scared. He walked up to her, and asked her what was wrong. She explained that a patients husband had made her feel nervous. Mark shrugged it off.

Lots of spouses get heated. He thought.

He began to walk down the hallway and into the main corridor when he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey, Mark!" Meredith called.

"Hey, Mere!" He replied, "How's it going?"

She was just about to reply when gunshots rang out. Mark grabbed Meredith's shoulders and dove behind a desk.

"Oh my god!" Meredith whispered.

Mark grabbed her hand and looked her right in the eyes.

"We have to make a break for the elevator." He said sternly.

She nodded. Mark counted to three and the pair sprinted into the elevator.

Mark began to panic.

"Where should we go?" Meredith asked.

"The NICU." He said, "I have to find Addie."

Meredith nodded. The silence in the elevator was deafening until she received a text from Derek.

"Derek is safe in OR 3 with Callie." She said with a sigh of relief. "They barricaded the door."

Mark nodded but he was visibly shaken.

"I'm sure Addison is ok too, Mark."

"God, I hope." He said.

Little did he know...

 _Around the same time_

Addison had just finished up a routine check on the babies in the NICU. When she walked out into the hall, she saw people running.

She asked one of the interns what was going on.

"There's an active shooter, Dr. Montgomery!" The intern whispered as she scurried to safety.

Addison turned to hurry the other way, when she was met with an older man holding a gun.

Her breath hitched in her throat, and her hand flew protectively to her abdomen.

"Who are you?" He demanded, angrily.

"My name is Addison Montgomery."

 _Don't tell him you're a doctor._ She thought _. This is probably another distressed spouse case. They always go after the doctors._

"You're a doctor I see."

Shit. He saw my badge.

"I-I...yes I am." She replied shakily.

"Did you work on my wife?"

"W-was she here for something that needed an OB/GYN or a Neo-Natal specialist?"

"No." He growled back.

"Then no, sir, I'm very sorry but I didn't." She said, slightly relieved.

"Can you help me, though?" He said, his voice softening a bit, but not so much that Addison felt safe.

"A man named Dr. Mark Sloan took my wife off of life support!" He shouted. "He said there was nothing else to be done. THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING TO BE DONE!" He screamed.

Addison was shaking now. Her heart was pounding, and she could hear the blood pumping through her veins.

"Who is he?" He shouted. "Where's his office?"

Tears burned the back of her eyes. She couldn't let Mark get hurt.

"I-I don't know w-who he is." She said, stumbling over her words.

"You're lying!" His voice was even louder now.

"Please sir-" Addison began. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to steady her voice.

"I don't have time to deal with liars!" He screamed.

He fired a shot.


	3. chapter 3

The gunshot rang out and everything began to move in slow motion.

The bullet soared through the air and slammed directly into Addison's chest, throwing her backwards and onto the ground.

She lost consciousness, but only for a second, for when her eyes sprang open, the shooter was still there.

Just then, Alex Karev came running out of one of the rooms.

"Dude!" He screamed, "You just shot a pregnant woman!"

The shooter stared at Alex with wide eyes.

"Get her out of here before I shoot you too." The man said in a moment of remorse.

Alex picked up Addison's body and took off down the hallway.

"My baby." Addison choked out.

"Don't worry, Dr. Montgomery. You and your baby are going to be fine.

Her pale white hand slid off of her abdomen, pulling open her lab coat as it fell, and revealing the blue fabric clad baby bump.

Alex winced as he saw the bump, now covered in bright red blood from her chest, mixed with the soft blue fabric of her dress.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mark and Meredith tip-toeing through the hallway.

He jogged over to them.

"Mark, Mere, help." He whispered.

They both whipped their heads around and they saw the horrible sight. Alex carrying Addison's limp, bloody body.

"Oh my god." Mark said, stunned.

He rushed over and grabbed Addison from Alex's arms. He told them to follow him to his office and to grab supplies, including an ultrasound machine, along the way.

They arrived at his office, and they cleared his desk off, laying Addison on it.

While Mark examined the wound and tried to stop the bleeding, Alex began a fetal ultrasound. Losing blood would be bad for Addie and the baby.

"Is the baby okay, Karev?" Mark asked, almost yelling.

Shortly after he asked, the sound of his unborn child's heartbeat filled the room.

Mark let out a sigh of relief, but then he realized the issue.

Addison was still losing blood.

Mark allowed himself to cry as he, Alex, and Meredith attempted to stop the profuse bleeding from Addison's chest.

"It missed the heart." Meredith concluded.

They were all so caught up in Addison's condition that they didn't see the man standing in the doorway with a loaded gun.

The man cleared his throat.

"I'm assuming one of you is Mark Sloan." He shouted.

Mark turned and out of instinct said "That's me."

The man began to scream.

"You KILLED my wife. YOU KILLED HER."

"Sir, I'm so sorry." Mark tried to say calmly.

The man continued to scream until he caught sight of Addison on the table.

"That woman." He began, "Do you know her?"

"Y-yes."

"How?" The man asked.

"She's my girlfriend and the soon-to-be mother of my child." Mark said, his hands trembling.

"She told me she didn't know you before. She lied to me FOR YOU." The man shouted.

Mark's eyes flooded with tears. She got shot trying to protect him.

"You don't deserve her." The man said.

"I don't." Mark replied.

"That's why I'm going to kill your girlfriend like you killed my wife." He said flatly.

Mark breathed in.


	4. chapter 4

Mark then did something that he never did. He begged.

"Please. Please. You can't kill her. She's my everything."

"That's why!" The shooter yelled. "You need to know how it feels to lose your everything!"

Mark could feel tears pricking at his eyes.

"My child." Mark said. "You can't kill my baby."

"I would never want to hurt a child, but I have to show you how I feel. YOU HAVE TO KNOW."

As the shooter was speaking, Addison drifted into consciousness. She was met with Meredith's gaze.

 _Be quiet._ Meredith mouthed to her.

"Shoot me then!" Mark shouted suddenly "I'm the one you hate. It's me you should be shooting."

The shooter just stared.

"She's perfect in every single way. She's so kind, and stunning, and funny. That woman is going to make such an amazing mother, and on top of that she's damn brilliant. She has so much to live for, so please don't kill her. She is the light of my whole world."

"What's her name?" The man asked, almost whispering.

"A-Addison. Addison Montgomery."

"Pretty name." The shooter replied. "It suits her."

The shooter continued to ask questions.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Twenty years." Mark breathed, letting a tear slip down his cheek.

"How long have you been together?"

"A little over a year."

"You've known each other for twenty years though... why'd you wait so long?"

"She was with someone else. I've loved her all twenty years, though. Since the moment I saw her I've been in love with her." Mark's voice shook as he answered.

"Maybe I will just shoot you instead." The man said.

He raised his gun up, pointing it at Mark.

Meredith and Alex backed away and tried to shield Addison and her burgeoning stomach.

"No!" Addison choked out. "God please no."

The shooter looked her dead in the eyes and walked over to her.

"Why not?" He asked, deathly serious.

"He-he's my world. Sir, he's such a good man. And I-I'm sure you're wife was such a good woman, but if you kill him, you won't just be ruining my life. You'll ruin my child's life, and you'll ruin everyone's lives in this hospital because they love him just like I do."

Addison saw the sadness and regret fall over his face. She grasped for the shooter's hand.

"Your wife wouldn't want you to do this... would she?"

The man let out a loud sob and dropped the gun to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." He cried, sinking to his knees, "I'm so sorry."

Addison sat and consoled the shooter. Even though he had put a bullet into her chest, she felt sadness for the man, who'd lost everything.

She spoke kindly to him until she was swallowed by darkness.

Minutes later, the police finally arrived, handcuffing the man and pulling him out of the room. Soon after, medics came to bring Addison to Seattle Pres.

Mark held her hand the entire time, but said nothing.

When they took Addison into surgery, Mark broke. Tears were flowing down his face so freely.

Meredith found him and embraced him tightly.

"Mark, she's going to be alright. I just know it."

He still was inconsolable for hours until the doctors came out to speak to him.

"Dr. Sloan," the tall doctor began, "your girlfriend is a real trooper. We were able to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. The only issue was that she flatlined during the surgery. We are expecting her to be in a coma for at least 4 days, but she should make a full recovery. If the coma surpasses the 4 days, we will have to explore other options."

"The baby? Is the baby okay?" Mark asked.

"Yes she's very healthy and will very likely be carried to term if nothing else occurs during the pregnancy." she said kindly.

This time, Mark gave the doctor a hug.

"Thank you so, so much." Mark said. "Can I go see her?"

"Of course."

She led Mark to Addison's room, and left promptly.

Mark stood in he doorway, paralyzed when he saw her.

She was so pale and fragile, and she was hooked up to so many tubes. His hands were shaking as he approached the bed.

"You were so brave today Addie. I'm so proud of you."

 ** _I really enjoy writing Maddison stuff! I usually write short stories with no real characters, but Mark and Addison were so amazing that I feel the need to write stories about them!_**

 ** _LMK if you have any requests for the outcome of the rest of the story:))_**

 ** _\- m_**


	5. chapter 5

Mark stayed by Addison's bed for four days. He read books to Addie and the baby, held her hand, and rubbed her belly.

She looked so peaceful and serene, but it had been four days and she still hadn't woken up.

The doctor entered the room around noon.

"Still nothing." Mark said, "Not even a hand movement."

The doctor smiled kindly. "We've got a few hours to go, don't give up on her now."

Hours passed with no movement from Addison.

It was 9:45pm and just over 2 hours until 'other options' needed to be explored.

As he held Addison's hand, Mark let a tear slip from his cheek, and land on her.

"Love, you have to pull through for me." He whispered. "Not just for me, but for our baby. Our sweet little baby."

He took a deep breath. "I love you, Addie. I always will. You have made me a better man, and I don't know what I would do without you. You are going to make such an amazing mom. Addie, I am so proud of you. You saved my life. That was so brave what you did, and you couldn't even begin to know how much I love you. You are the most incredible person to ever walk this earth so please Addie, don't give up on me now." Once again, he was begging.

He cried softly for a few minutes, and then he felt something.

He felt her finger move.

He thought he was dreaming. He stared at her hand for over a minute and saw nothing. He must've been dreaming.

The soft, steady beeps from her heart monitor began to lull him to sleep.

He awoke to someone saying his name.

"Mark?"

His eyes fell on the clock. It read 11:27pm.

"Mark?" The voice said again.

He lifted his head to see crystal blue eyes staring back at him.

"Addie! Oh my god I thought I'd lost you."

"You said not to give up, so I didn't. I'd do anything for you and our little girl."

"You heard that?"

She nodded weakly.

Tears fell from his grey eyes once again.

"Love, it's okay! I'm alright now." Addison said softly.

"This is my fault, Addie."

She placed both hands on either side of his face and lifted it so he was looking at her.

"No. It was my choice to do what I did, and I know you would've done the same for me. Hell, Mark, you _did_ the same for me. I don't regret it one bit."

He slowly stood and pressed his lips to hers, softly like she would break if he pressed any harder.

Addison stared into his eyes and then abruptly looked down.

"What's wrong, Addie?"

"The baby's moving!"

Mark's eyes lit up as Addison took his hand and placed it on her growing belly.

He felt a soft kick under his hand. His eyes lit up.

"Oh my god Mark, I love you so much." She gushed.

Addison was discharged almost a week later.

When they got home, Addie immediately went into the master bathroom. She stood in the mirror and andmired her ever-growing belly.

Mark walked in a few minutes later in just a pair of athletic shorts and laughed.

"You're adorable." He sweetly said.

She responded by kissing him soundly on the mouth. The kiss deepened and he pulled her shirt over her head. His hands explored her body as they kissed, but he suddenly stopped when his fingers ran over the gunshot wound.

"Oh, Mark. It's alright. I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine." Addison said sympathetically.

She took his hand and moved it from her chest to her belly.

"Focus on this. She is all we need to think about, Mark."

He nodded, his strong arms pulling her closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Add. I'm just so scared to lose you."

"You never will." Addison replied softly.

 ** _She's okay! Sorry that I have been super uninspired with this story:( I have this other story that I wrote a SUPER long time ago and I'm thinking about posting that if I can't figure out how to continue this story. Lmk if you want to read that!_**

 ** _Also if you have any requests about different prompts for stories just lmk and I'll see if I can write about it!_**

 ** _Reviews are always appreciated:)_**

 ** _\- m_**


End file.
